The valintine a Harvey x piri piri story
by codywrasman
Summary: Piri piri gives Harvey a love card that Express her feelings to him
1. Chapter 1

Its valintines day in littlebark Everyone was giving cards and kids were eating candy Harvey was dressed like cupid unaware that piri piri was staring at Harvey at her cupid outfit.

Piri piri oh Harvey I hope you'll notice me sometime we are made for each other

Harvey was unaware that piri piri was staring at him.

Harvey so you guys ready to get love and cards.

Fee hopefully.

Things had changed almost most of the kids had liked the twins Dade liked them but it was a on and off realonship but Harvey has his ways to percent Dade and the twins from fighting.

Harvey soon Harvey and the twins got there first card.

Fee nice

Foo wow

Soon Harvey and the twins went to dades house.

Dade had given his card Harvey but not fee and foo telling a lie saying that he ran out of paper and that maby next year.

Dade here Harvey.

Harvey thanks Dade.

Dade well bye

Harvey wait what about fee and foo?

Dade sorry I don't have cards for them

Harvey fee and foo look at the rabbit.

Dade lied what I ran out of paper.

Harvey oh okay then see ya.

Harvey fee and foo walk away.

Dade whew thank goodness they bought it I would never make fee and foo a card over my dead body. Dade walks inside the house.

Fee well that was disaponting.

Foo yeah why dose Dade run out of paper so much?

Fee it's obvious he doesn't like us still.

Harvey don't worry hell like you guys adventuly.

Fee I doubt it

Harvey signs.

Foo at least I have this card.

Soon the gang left dades house and went on to Claire's house were she gave Harvey fee and foo card

Claire enjoy guys

Both harvey fee and foo thanks.

Fee were now?

Harvey off to piri piris

Fee okay then

Foo yay

Harvey of course piri piri gives the nicest cards and stuff.

Fee yeah

Foo who are we talking about?

Soon the gang arrived at piri piris house.

Piri piri oh hey guys.

Harvey hey Piri piri were here for the cards.

Piri piri oh okay hold up a sec.

Piri had given fee and foo there cards but not harvey.

Piri piri written her card to Harvey a card that had her feelings in it

Piri piri okay Harvey here's yours it has my feelings in it.

Harvey okay.

Piri piri gave Harvey his card and he walked off.

Fee well that's weird.

Harvey what

Fee piri giving you a card that has her feelings on it.

Harvey guys it's valintines day if people want to write there feelings on a card they can that just how it works.

Fee okay what dose the card say?

Harvey I don't know but I'll check

Harvey opens the card and it said

The card dear Harvey I have a crush on you I loved you sence I first saw you and I love the tuff of feathers on your head and I love that big head you have and hopefully ill marry you someday and hopefully will have happy children and live happily love piri piri

Harvey goes wide eyed upon reading the card.

Fee you okay dude?

Harvey yeah I am fine I am just gonna go and a ( walks away )

Foo what was that about?

Fee meh


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was walking down the street trying to figure out what to say to piri piri

Harvey hmmm what should I do.

With that harvey when to his mom for advice

Harvey" so yeah that happend

Miriam" have you thought about talking to piri?

Harvey" the problem is I don't know what to say.

Miriam" well tell her how you feel.

Harvey" hhmmm.

Miriam" let me see the card.

Harvey" okay.

Harvey handed his mother the card and she began to read it.

Miriam ( reads the card )

The card said dear Harvey I have a crush on you I loved you sence I first saw you and I love the tuff of feathers on your head and I love that big head you have and hopefully ill marry you someday and hopefully will have happy children and live happily love piri piri

Miriam" aww well now isn't that sweet.

Harvey" yeah.

Miriam" honestly I think you and Perry make a cute couple.

Harvey you really think so.

All of a sudden Irving appears

Irving " Hey, hon, do you know where the scissors are? I was making you a Valentine and I got glued to my shirt.

Miriam " really again.

Irving" really.

Miriam" scissors in the drawer it's lost it I have the keep it away from Michelle cuz we all know what happened last time Michelle had scissors.

Irving" I know.

Miriam " and I'm serious because if Michelle finds those scissors this could be our last Valentine's Day on Earth.

Irving" okay.

With that Irving went to go find the scissors.

Miriam now where were we.

Harvey " we were talking about me and piri piri.

Miriam " rigth just talk to her

Harvey " okay I'll try

With that harvey got up from the chair and walked away.

At piris house

Shows piri looking at a shrine of Harvey pictures.

All of a sudden Hanzi piris mother appears.

Hanzi" piri my child you have a visitor.

Piri" uh really who?

Hanzi" Harvey.

Harvey enters piris room.

Harvey" um hi piri.

Piri piri" hi Harvey.

Harvey" I got your card.

Piri piri" oh really did you like it?

Harvey" yes I liked it I liked it very much.

Piri piri aww ( flattered )

Piri piri" so you know I have a huge crush on you huh?

Harvey" yeah honestly I kind of have a crush on you too.

Piri piri" gasp really ( has a huge smile )

Harvey" yeah I mean you're beautiful I like your freckles your personality your patches your your eyes oh man .

Piri piri" patches?

Harvey" yeah those green patches there around your stomach.

Piri piri" um uh huh hunt you know I had green patches.

Harvey" learn that one time you climbed a tree to help Kratts cuz his kite got stuck and tree you were nice enough to help but when you come in and treat you fill and ibrance lifted your shirt exposing your passes and don't worry I actually think they're cute.

Piri piri " um really?

Harvey " yeah .

Piri piri oh um thanks?

Later the two what how to get her Harvey and piri went out for ice cream had some candy together and hang out and soon they went to their secret Gordon.

Shows both harvey and piri looking at the sunset together.

Harvey this is nice huh piri.

Piri piri" it's so beautiful.

Harvey I know it's amazing.

All of a sudden piri piri begins to fall asleep having her face around Harvey's chest.

At nigth

Both Harvey and Piri were heading home cuz it was getting late.

Piri piri" well that was fun huh harvey.

Harvey" yeah that was great.

Piri piri" it's sad that has to come to an end.

Harvey" yeah.

The two just stared at each other until piri says.

Piri piri" I love you.

All of a sudden piri kisses Harvey on the beak and it causes Harvey to blush.

Harvey " ( blushes ) oh well I love you too.

Soon both Harvey and piri podcast Separate Ways and soon the two went to bed

Good nigth

Happy Valentine's Day

The End


End file.
